The Dazzlings next move/G-Merl thoughts on someone else
Here is where the Dazzlings are seen in Jail feeding on the negativity caused by they're prisoners in G-Merl's Eternal Quest. In the Station Square Jail, the prisoners were arguing Female Prisoner: What?! The Dazzlings: vocalizing Aria Blaze: sighs That was barely worth the effort, Adagio. I'm tired of fast food. I need a meal. Adagio Dazzle: The energy in this world isn't the same as in Equestria. We can only gain so much power here on Earth. Aria Blaze: Ugh! I wish we'd never been banished to this awful place! Adagio Dazzle: sarcastically Really? I love it here! Sonata Dusk: For realsies? Because I think this place is the worst. Aria Blaze: I think you're the worst, Sonata. Sonata Dusk: Oh, yeah? Well, I think you're— Adagio Dazzle: Ergh! I'll tell you one thing, being stuck here with you two isn't making this world any more clenched teeth bearable. From outside, Adagio heard G-Merl about who should be anyone's boyfriend. G-Merl: (Sigh) it's no use, i knew that the Peach Creek Jr. High School Dance was a stupid idea, but.... i wonder who i go out with, it's just that Emerl has Xion to have some fun, everyone back at the school was having a good time, Tino has Sunset Shimmer to protect her and all I seem to do is... forever be alone. :Brian: ::Yeah ::You are my fire ::The one desire ::Believe when I say ::I want it that way :Nick: ::But we are two worlds apart ::Can't reach to your heart ::When you say ::That I want it that way :G-Merl ::Tell me why :Boys: ::Ain't nothin' but a heartache :G-Merl ::What i should do :Boys: ::Ain't nothin' but a mistake :G-Merl ::Here on Earth :Boys: ::I never wanna hear you say ::I want it that way :AJ: ::Am I your fire ::Your one desire ::Yes I know it's too late ::But I want it that way :G-Merl ::Tell me why :Boys: ::Ain't nothin' but a heartache :G-Merl ::What i should do :Boys: ::Ain't nothin' but a mistake :G-Merl ::Here on Earth :Boys: ::I never wanna hear you say ::I want it that way :G-Merl: ::Now I can see that we're falling apart ::From the way that it used to be :Boys: ::Yeah :G-Merl: ::No matter the distance ::I want you to know ::That deep down inside of me... :Howie: ::You are my fire ::The one desire ::You are ::You are, you are, you are :Boys: ::Don't wanna hear you say ::Ain't nothin' but a heartache ::Ain't nothin' but a mistake (don't wanna hear you say) ::I never wanna hear you say (oh, yeah) ::I want it that way ::Tell me why ::Ain't nothin' but a heartache ::Tell me why ::Ain't nothin but a mistake ::Tell me why ::I never wanna hear you say (don't wanna hear you say) ::I want it that way ::Tell me why ::Ain't nothin' but a heartache ::Ain't nothin' but a mistake ::Tell me why ::I never wanna hear you say (never wanna hear you say) ::I want it that way :G-Merl: ::'Cause I want it that way Adagio Dazzle: gasp Did you hear that?! Do you know what this means? Sonata Dusk and Aria Blaze: I 'dunno. Adagio Dazzle: This is our chance to get him! Aria Blaze: But last time, Tino doesn't want to be alongside us. Adagio Dazzle: But I have a plan to make G-Merl ours and we're going to use him to make him and his pathetic little world adore us! (Unknown to the Dazzlings, Jasmine is walking to the Prom.) Jasmine "XJ-4" Wakeman: So, what shall I do? (Then, Jasmine noticed G-Merl.) Jasmine "XJ-4" Wakeman: G-Merl? G-Merl: Oh hey Jasmise. You look kinda nice. Jasmine "XJ-4" Wakeman: Really? Thank you. G-Merl: You're welcome. (G-Merl left and Jasmine was alone, untill Jenny came along side her.) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes